


Flowers for my best bud?

by LegoHurtsLikeSatan



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Acceptance, Amyplier, Based on True Events, Bisexual Tyler, Ethan Nestor - Freeform, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Guys can buy each other flowers, M/M, Right?, Self-Acceptance, Tyler schied - Freeform, Tythan, pure fluff, this ship needs more fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 22:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10317998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoHurtsLikeSatan/pseuds/LegoHurtsLikeSatan
Summary: *Based on true events*Ethan has know for the past few years that he is probably bisexual, despite only being in relationships with women. After a bad break up, Ethan finds himself being closer to Tyler, that close that his platonic feelings maybe changing to romantic ones?But that's stupid! Tyler is straight, right?





	

Ethan got off the plane in LA. It was his first time back in three months after his break up with his ex girlfriend Vanessa. He'd let her use him for his popularity and his body and once it had gotten too repetitive for her, she left without so much as a "fuck you" or a "kiss my ass".

To say that they'd only been seeing each other for a month, it really got to him. He'd got into such a depressive state that he had to go home to his family to recover and build up stronger again. And now after three months, he was ready to get back into the swing of things and get back to recording and editing with his friends.

 

Ethan looked around the short stay car park for Tyler. He was glad that Tyler was picking him up, as much as he enjoyed being round Mark and Amy, he needed to be around someone who knew how he was feeling. Tyler had also broken up a two year relationship a few month before Ethan. Even though Ethan felt guilty for feeling happy, it was nice to be around someone who had been through similar things.

...

Tyler and Ethan had been close friends for quite a few years now. They could both confide in each other and still be utter goof balls! They had spent many a night up late playing Mario Party as well as running to the store to grab what the other person needed if they wanted to be lazy. People may have thought they were in a relationship if they had not both had girlfriends, but that was what friendship meant to them.

 

...

 

Tyler had picked up Ethan and we're now sat in a McDonald's car pack, food in hands, singing the entire Shrek soundtrack through open windows. This is what real friends did. The simplicity of it made it much more fun! When they had finished up their food, Tyler lent over to wipe some stray sauce from Ethan's lip, keeping eye contact the entire time. Ethan was too curious as to stop Tyler so watch him wipe the sauce on the bag, open the car door, and wink as he walked towards the bins.

They didn't address it as they drove home. They didn't feel they had to. They just carried on with the impromptu karaoke into the dying sun.

...

 

The next time Ethan's "gaydar" was messed up was during a team meeting. Mark was discussing the idea of creating a multiple path video for valentines day. Katherine suggested that for one of the Theatre options, Tyler and Ethan should perform a romantic skit. This had caused the pair to hold each other closer in the seats and start making kiss noises. The gang laughed and continued with the discussion.

Tyler didn't let go of Ethan's thigh until the end of the meeting. It felt comforting for both.

...

 

The nest time Ethan's gaydar confused itself was when he, Tyler and Mark were taking Chica for a walk in the park. Mark released Chica's collar and ran around the field with her.

"Ethan, did you pick up the costumes from the store yet?"

Ethan turned his head, blushing slightly.

"Them? Um nope, not yet, I'll- HEY!!!"

Whilst Ethan was trying to come up with some terrible excuse, Tyler had gotten Chica's spray bottle and started to squirt it at Ethan.

"Bad blue boy!" Tyler shouted, laughing.

They spent the next few moments trying to wrestle the water bottle between the pair on the grass.

It ended up exploding between them as they burst into giggles, Ethan laying on Tyler's stomach.

Definitely still platonic, Ethan repeated wearily to himself.

...

 

It was a week later after the water incident and Tyler and Ethan were walking through the city together, grabbing the props needed for the video.

Ethan had never asked Tyler his sexuality, he just assumed that he was straight. Surely he must have been told at some point, they had been friends for years! It was really wearing on him now though after all the not-so-platonic actions over the past few weeks. He was sick of it.

"Tyler, what is your sexuality? I don't think I've ever asked?"

Tyler turned to face his blue boy with a smile, "I'm bisexual, I thought you knew that!"

"Oh"

Ethan then clasped Tyler's open and waiting hand and didn't let go. He'd never felt so happy.

...

 

That night, Ethan couldn't sleep. He couldn't get the idea of Tyler put of his head. Ethan had always loved the man but had pushed his romantic feelings aside. Now that he was being confronted with them, his happiness grew into despair.

What if Tyler didn't like him that way? What if Ethan was reading too into it? What if he risked and ruined such a great friendship?

He wouldn't act on his feelings, Ethan decided.

No matter how much it hurt him.

...

 

Ethan was walking through the city alone, running a few errands before going to a full day of meetings and recordings with TeamIplier. He was about to leave the main part of town when he discovered a tiny florists hidden between some tall soot covered buildings. Some bright orange daisies had caught his eye and made him smile. Thinking of Tyler and how much he would like the colour, he bought a bunch quickly, whistling slightly under his breath.

 

"Hey Ethan!"

Ethan turned around, "Hey Amy! Just done now, wanna walk back to Marks with me?"

"With only those for Tyler?"

"What do you mean "only those"?! And who says they're for Tyler?"

Amy's grin grew wider, "oh c'mom! You guys are totally into to each other!"

After making some loud dramatic splutters, Ethan turned to see that Amy's facial expression had not changed. "Wait... you think Tyler "likes me" likes me?"

...

 

About half an hour later, Ethan was outside Tyler's door, holding his bunch of flowers and his bag of chocolate. Amy had told him to ask Tyler out and if he said no, then to offer a chocolate bar and ask again.

It sounded like a good plan and even if it didn't work out then at least they'd have a story to share.

Ethan nervously knocked on the door and waited.

 

A few seconds later, Tyler wrenched open the door, hair tousled from bed and still in his pyjamas, phone in his hand with Mark's voice calling through it.

Their mouths went dry as Tyler raised the phone back to his face and told Mark that he would call back, all the while looking between the bunch of flowers and Ethan's blushed face.

Ethan cleared his throat, "Um, I know that we go out all the time anyway but I was wondering whether we could do it... romantically?"

Ethan looked down again, blush reaching his ears now.

A few moments past.

 

Oh no, Ethan panicked, he hates me, he never wants to see my face agai-

"Seriously?" Tyler asked incredulously, "I was literally on the phone asking Mark how to ask you out!"

Tyler smiled and pressed his lips to Ethan's cheek, "I'd love to date you."

...


End file.
